Body Envy
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Perusasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Dean's jealousy of her sister's body turns out to be a cover for deeper feelings.
1. Body Envy

**Warnings: **Winsisters (they have always been girls), femmeslash, underage (Sam 14/15, Dean 18/19), first-time, fingering, cunnilingus, tribadism, endearments**  
**

* * *

Deanna could admit it. She was jealous of her little sister's tits. She knew she shouldn't be, but they were so full and perky and little Sammy had no goddamned clue.

She glanced in the rearview mirror, Samantha strapped in in the middle seat, legs sprawled lazily, arms crossed beneath her breasts. And Jesus, Sam's arms were practically pushing her boobs up to her _chin_. She wasn't wearing anything special, typical hunter gear of plaid over shirt, jeans, and boots. But the white camisole she was wearing under her green flannel only emphasized the full curve of her chest, boobs jiggling with every nook they hit in the road.

Deanna couldn't take her eyes away. She knew her own chest wasn't huge by any means, but it wasn't as if she got any complaints. She saw the way all the guys looked at Sammy, though. The way their eyes never failed to gravitate toward the large chest supported by Sam's slender frame.

But Sam had never had a boyfriend, or girlfriend, as far as Deanna knew. Something for which she was completely grateful. It seemed like something Sam would tell her if she had started dating anyone.

Sam sighed and shifted, arms falling to her sides after she stretched.

Deanna swallowed hard, Sam's cami slipping lower, chest practically spilling out of her top.

"…okay, Dee?"

"Hm?" asked Deanna, pretending to straighten her faux hawk in the rearview mirror.

"Were you not listening to me this whole time? Sammy, tell your sister what I said," sighed John, Sam's put-upon sigh making him shake his head.

Sam leaned forward, arms crossed over the back of the front bench seat. "Dad said he's gotta meet a witness right when we get into town so he's gonna drop us off and you need to check us in, Dean."

"R-right. I can do that," said Deanna, dropping her hands from her hair and smoothing out her tank.

"Good. You know what to do when you two get inside."

"Lock the door and salt the room," they said in unison, looking at one another and snorting.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny," said John, rubbing his palm down his face, fingers catching on his neck scruff. "I'll definitely be back tonight so the shower better be free."

"Should be, unless Samantha back there needs to wash her hair tonight."

"Fuck you, Dee."

"Language, ladies."

"Really, Dad? We hunt monsters and you're going to criticize us on our language?"

"No need for sass, Sammy." John sighed and pulled into the motel parking lot. "Alright, everyone out."

"What do you mean everyone, there's only two of us," grumbled Sam, sliding out of the back when Deanna opened the door for her.

"C'mon, Sammy, Dad doesn't need any of your shit right now," said Deanna, patting the trunk and taking their bags out after Dad popped it. Samantha took her duffle and slung it over her head, strap between her breasts. She stared for a moment and muttered, "After you, little sister."

Deanna smiled at the front-desk clerk, frowning when his eyes automatically went to Sam, hip pressed against the counter. "Hey there," she said, leaning in front of Sam to get the clerk's attention. "Can we get a room with two queens? Maybe a cot, too?"

"…what?"

Sammy sighed. "We would like a room, please. Preferably one with two queens and a cot if any are available."

"Sorry, no cots," said the clerk, leaning over the counter and grinning at Sam. "Number twelve is free. Two queens, too."

"We'll take it," said Deanna, pushing Sam behind her.

The guy finally turned his attention to Deanna. "I'll need an ID and a credit card, sweetheart."

Deanna pulled her wallet from her back pocket and slid her fake ID and credit card across the counter. "Will these do?"

"Sure will," said the guy, winking as he turned around and scanned the ID and card. He handed over the two cards and the room key. "Out the door and to the left. Let me know if _either_ of you need anything."

"Right, thanks," muttered Deanna, turning around. "Let's go, Sammy."

They exited check-in and headed toward their room, Dad and the Impala already gone.

"Ew, that asshole was totally looking at your ass when we left."

"I'm sure. He was definitely more interested in your tits than he was in actually making money off of us."

"He was not."

"I can't even with you, girl."

"What, he wasn't!"

Deanna rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, pushing it open and gesturing Samantha inside. "Get in. Put down your duffle."

"What's the matter with you?"

"It's not your fault, but when you carry your duffel like that it makes your boobs look enormous and he was hardcore perving on you, Sammy."

Sam frowned and pulled up her cami, tugging her flannel to cover her front. "I wasn't trying to get his attention or anything," she said quietly, slumping down on the end of the bed further away from the door.

"I know, kiddo," said Deanna, dropping her duffel next to their bed and rifling around for the salt containers. "Here, you take the windows; I'll get the bathroom and the door."

"Roger," said Sammy, kicking off her boots before going for the windows.

Deanna sighed, watching from the bathroom as Samantha splayed out on their bed, already hunkered down with one of the tomes Dad had given her to read. Sammy didn't appreciate their having to move so often, but give the girl a book and she was happy. Dean wasn't sure when her little sister turned into Belle.

"You going to keep creeping or you going to come in here?"

"Sorry. I just—we've been here for five minutes and you're _already_ reading."

"So? Did you want to train or something?" asked Sam, looking up at Deanna, pushing her layered hair away from her face.

Deanna rolled her eyes and shot the black hair-tie around her wrist at Samantha. "Christ, you need a haircut."

"Whatever," grumbled Sam, haphazardly pulling her hair back. "I don't have the bone structure to pull off super short, Dee."

"Of course you don't," said Deanna, rubbing her cheekbones with her thumb and middle finger.

"Shut up. Watch some TV or something," said Sammy, kicking her legs up and crossing her ankles.

Deanna sighed and did as Sammy said. She kicked off her sneakers and jumped onto the bed next to her sister, smirking at Sam's annoyed expression. "Don't mind me," she teased, grabbing the remote from the nightstand and flicking on the TV.

"I won't if you keep it down," said Sam, flicking her gaze at Deanna, smiling when Dean turned it down.

Deanna settled on one of the many crime scene investigation shows. She set the remote back on the side table, not paying much attention to the television; Sam's flailing legs all but blocked the view of the TV. She didn't care though, gaze going back to the press of Sam's chest against the mattress. Her sister's camisole pulled down, bra and breasts on full display.

Sammy didn't have a care in the world, absently chewing on the pen she'd tucked into the tome, brow slightly furrowed as she read. She shifted, dropping her pen in front of the book, crossing one arm in front of her chest and resting her head in her palm.

"…_Sam_."

"Hm?" Sammy looked up at Deanna, arched brow cocked. "What?"

Deanna shrugged, reaching out, breath catching when Samantha didn't stop her. She pressed her index finger against Sam's boob, catching her bottom lip between her teeth at the soft-firmness.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Christ, what cup size are you these days?" asked Deanna, poking Sam's chest again.

"I dunno, C? It's kind of hard to go bra shopping with Dad around, y'know?" Sam watched as Deanna poked her chest again. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

Deanna shrugged again, pulling her hand back and cupping her chest through her tank. "How'd you get all the boob genes?"

"Whatever. I'd rather have more of an ass than huge breasts, Dean."

"What, why? Do you know how hard it is to find jeans that fit shopping at Goodwill?"

"Like it's easy to disguise these," said Sam, sitting up, eyes falling to her chest when she realized her camisole wasn't even covering her breasts.

"Fuck, why would you want to?" asked Deanna, reaching out and pushing Sam's boobs together.

Sam smacked her hands away. "Now you're just being weird."

"…can I see 'em?"

"What? No!" said Sam, pulling her over-shirt across her chest, cheeks flushed.

"Aw, c'mon, please! I'll show you mine," said Dean, tucking her fingers under her tank, ready to pull it off when Samantha curled her fingers around her wrists.

"You _don't_-" said Sam, cutting herself off as she pushed Deanna's hands to her sides. "…why do you want to see them?"

"I don't know, I just-"

"…will you leave me alone if I show you?"

"It's possible."

Samantha sighed and took off her flannel. "Close the curtains first."

"God, Sammy, nobody's going to see you from outside," grumbled Deanna, scrambling off the bed and pulling the curtains closed.

"Yeah, but what if the front-desk clerk came by? He would've gotten more than an eyeful…"

"Would probably jack-off to the thought of us together."

"God, you're gross," moaned Sam, making sure Deanna closed the other curtain before nodding at her.

"You don't think people have thought about us together like that before?" asked Dean, sitting cross-legged in front of her little sister.

"I…never thought about it. Oh god, probably," said Sam, frowning.

"Whatever. C'mon, lemme see 'em."

Sammy rolled her eyes and slowly peeled off her cami, top bunched on her lap.

"Fuck, Sam," whispered Dean, tracing the left strap with her thumb, fingers playing over the small black ribbon between Sam's tits.

"Can I put my shirt back on, now?"

Deanna shook her head, fingers hovering over the cups of Sam's bra. "Can I touch 'em?"

"_Dean_."

"What! I'm curious, okay," said Deanna, dropping her hands into her lap, gaze riveted to the hard press of Sam's nipples against the thin fabric of her brassiere.

Sam caught her lip between her teeth, hands going behind her head as she fixed her loose ponytail. She dropped her hands and shrugged. "I guess."

Deanna grinned and scooted closer, hands sliding up Sammy's sides before she cupped Sam's breasts, squeezing them together as she teased Sam's nipples with her thumbs.

"_D-ee_."

"God, Sammy," breathed Deanna, watching Sam's eyelids flutter closed, lip white beneath the press of her teeth. She rubbed her thumbs against Sam's nipples again, slight jerk of Sam's hips making her breath catch. She slowly eased her hands around Sam's body, finding the catch of Sammy's bra and quickly unclasping it.

"_Dean_," said Sam, hands flying to her chest, holding her bra up. "What are you _doing_?"

"You said I could touch 'em."

"Not with my bra off!"

"Didn't seem like you minded," teased Dean, pinching Sam's peaked nipple through her bra.

"_F-fuck_," gasped Sam, hips hitching again.

Deanna smirked, circling Sam's nipple as she asked, "Now, can I touch you?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded once.

"That's it, baby girl," said Deanna, easing Sam's straps down her arms, mouth forming an 'o' as she dropped Sammy's bra on the bed. "Jesus, Sam," she moaned, flicking her gaze to Sam's face when she touched Sam's bare tits, nipples tight, chest heaving as her breathing stuttered. "So soft…"

"God, this is-"

"What?"

"G-good," moaned Sammy, covering her sister's hands with her own, pushing Deanna's smooth hands more firmly against her breasts.

"So pretty, Sammy," whispered Deanna, leaning in to press a kiss to Sam's cheek, eyebrows rising when Sam angled her head and pressed their lips together, Samantha's hands on her hips making her shiver.

"What are you doing, Dean?" panted Sam, fingers tightening over Deanna's hipbones.

"What are _you_ doing?" asked Deanna, tipping her sister's chin up and catching her gaze. "Something you wanna tell me?" She slid her tongue over her lips, Sam tracking the slow purposeful movement.

Sammy flushed, crossing her arms over her chest, blocking her sister's view. "I-I don't know."

Deanna smiled and leaned forward again, pressing her mouth to Sammy's in a soft kiss. "You're so gorgeous, baby sister."

"Is that what this is about?" whispered Sam, brow furrowing as she tried to scoot out of her sister's reach.

"It's not the only thing," said Deanna slowly, heart thundering in her chest. She reached for Sam's face, pushing away strands of hair that had fallen out of Sammy's ponytail.

"Are you sure?"

"You know I love you, Sammy. I always will."

"But do you _love_ me?"

"Sammy, I-"

"You know why I haven't dated anyone yet?"

"_Sam_, I-"

"I've been trying to figure out how I feel about you, okay? I know I shouldn't want it, but I crave your attention. I just want to be around you all the time and I want to touch you and _god_ do I want you to touch me."

"Yeah?" asked Deanna, slow grin spreading across her mouth.

Sam swallowed and nodded, casting a look at her sister from under her lashes.

"And how do you feel about me?" asked Deanna, fingers curling around Sam's crossed arms, lacing their fingers together and leaning closer.

"_Fuck_, I'm in love with you, Dee, okay?"

"Yeah?"

"_Yes_," huffed Sam, breath ruffling her hair.

"Good," answered Dean, leaning even closer, mouth next to Sam's ear, "I'm in love with you, too." She caught Sammy's earlobe between her teeth and gently tugged, smirking, shiver making Sam's breasts quake between them.

"Y-you are?"

"Would I be here feeling you up if I wasn't?" Deanna pressed their hands against Sam's side, dragging their fingers up Sammy's flanks and then squeezing Sam's chest.

"M-maybe," stuttered Sam, moaning, Deanna's fingers rolling her hard nipples.

Deanna grinned. She leant forward and whispered, lips brushing against Sammy's. "I wouldn't." She pressed their mouths together, Sam's hands at the back of her head making her smile.

Samantha opened her mouth and kissed Deanna again, brows furrowed. She let Dean angle their kiss, following Deanna's experienced lead. She regretted never having kissed anyone before her big sister, but Dee's sure strokes of her tongue against her own assured her she had made the right choice.

"Wait," said Deanna, pulling away from Sam, rubbing her thumb along Sammy's spit-slick bottom lip. She carefully closed Sam's book, marking the page with the pen Sam had abandoned. She put the tome on the night table and said, "Okay."

Sam slowly edged forward, sneaking her hands up Deanna's shirt. "Off," she whispered, watching Deanna's abdomen contract as she worked her tank up and over her head. "_Dee_," she moaned, fingers tracing the definition of Deanna's abdomen up to her tits, perky in her simple nude bra. She hummed, "Cute."

"Bitch," laughed Deanna, gently shoving Sam's shoulder, head falling back when Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss between her breasts.

"Not teasing, jerk," said Sam, kissing the soft slope of each tit before leaning up and kissing her sister. "Take it off?"

"Yeah, Sammy, anything." Deanna kissed Sammy as she quickly unhooked her own bra, laughing at Sam when she hurriedly pulled the straps down her arms. She shivered, nipples quickly pebbling. She gasped, Sam's palms so soft as they cupped her chest, massaging as Sammy circled her nipples.

"Don't need to be jealous of mine," said Sam, catching Deanna's gaze and smirking, Dee's freckles obvious despite her blush.

"…I don't know what you're talking about," said Deanna, curling their fingers together again as she eased Samantha onto her back, fitting herself in between Sammy's strong thighs when she spread her legs.

"Right," smirked Sam, Deanna moving against her and making her hips buck. "I might not have known you were in love with me, but don't think I haven't seen you checking out my chest."

"They're just so full and perky and beautiful," said Dean, kissing her way up Sam's stomach and then planting a wet kiss between her sister's breasts. "I mean look at 'em; still perky even when you lie down."

"Shut up," laughed Sammy, arms going around her sister's body, squeezing Dean's ass through her well-worn jeans.

Deanna hummed, rocking down against Sammy, panties damp from feeling up her sister, cunt clenching at the thought of getting to rub against Sam skin-on-skin, to get a taste of her little sister. "Jesus, Sam…" She slid her hands down to Sam's belt, undoing the simple buckle and then the button-front of Sam's jeans. "Help me out."

Sam nodded and leant up on her elbows, hips lifting as Deanna tugged her pants off her legs. Deanna looked her up and down and she felt herself flush, closing her legs, hips rising off the bed.

"So wet, Sammy," panted Deanna, Sammy's hipsters soaked through at the front.

"S'the first time anyone else has touched me…" groaned Sam, head tipping back, hair coming free from her ponytail.

"_What_?"

"…told you I haven't dated anyone…"

"I haven't either, but shit, Sam, I've been with other people…"

"Other girls?"

"A couple," answered Dean with a shrug.

"Good, then you'll know what to do with me," gasped Sammy, spreading her legs, Deanna's fingers dancing up the insides of her thighs.

Deanna chuckled. "We've got the same equipment, Samantha, I'm pretty sure I'd have figured out what to do with you even if I hadn't had experience."

"I would hope so," said Sam, shivering, Dean's fingers playing over the waistband of her panties. "G-get your jeans off first."

Deanna nodded, leaning up again and pulling off her own jeans, hurriedly pulling off her socks before removing Sammy's too. "Better?" she asked, blanketing Sam again.

"Maybe." Sam sat up and cupped Dean's groin, rubbing her sister through her panties, breath catching as Deanna rolled her hips. "Good?" she asked, flicking her gaze up at Dean.

"Y-yeah, baby girl, so good," moaned Dean, Sam's thumb rubbing over her clit making her shiver. She caught Sam's wrist and quickly shimmied out of her panties, grinning when Sam's eyes widened, breath quickening.

"Jesus, Dee," gasped Sam, dragging her thumb through Deanna's neatly shaped curls.

"Sammy, god, you, too." She pushed Sam onto her back again, tucking her fingers under Sam's underpants and pulling them down and off her legs, Sam's pubic hair fine.

"Not as much as you yet," said Sammy, cheeks pinking further, Deanna's fingers tracing her vulva.

"You're still growing." Deanna's heart skipped in her chest, first time she felt dirty for how she felt about her sister. Then Sammy looked up at her and grinned.

"Maybe I just won't be as hairy as you," teased Sam, laughing when Deanna slapped her thigh.

"What, so you get the big tits and fine pubes? Not fair," said Deanna, leaning over Sammy and kissing her, teeth dragging over Sam's bottom lip, slipping her tongue inside as Sam's mouth fell open on a moan. She curled her hands together with Sam's and pulled back, kissing Sammy's cheek, trailing kisses down Sam's throat and sucking on her clavicle until Sam arched up against her. She grinned up at Sam and continued down Sam's body.

Sam's breasts were soft under her mouth, nipples tight under her tongue, Sammy's moans sweet in Deanna's ears. She watched Sam as she sucked Sammy's nipples, abdomen shuddering under her chest. "Good, little sister?" she asked, Sam's cry letting her know she appreciated a little teeth.

She suckled Sam's other nipple until her sister moaned her name, kissing down Sammy's belly. Dean hummed, "Will you let me lick your cunt, Sammy?"

"G-god, _Dee_," moaned Sam, nodding frantically as Deanna kissed her groin.

"Is that a yes?" asked Deanna, pressing kisses to Sam's hipbones before Sammy sighed a 'yes.' "Leave your hands there," she said, pressing on Sam's wrists and then letting go. She slid her hands down Sam's sides, tucking her arms under Sam's knees and spreading Sammy's legs wide, lips slick and swollen. "Fuck, Sammy, you're so-"

"Horny?"

"I was going to say 'aroused,' but horny works just as well," said Deanna, kissing Sam's inner thighs, dragging her tongue up from Sammy's perineum to her clit, taste tangy on her tongue. "Jesus Christ," she whispered, scooting closer and thumbing Sam's hood, relishing the way Sam's body shook from the stimulation. She grinned at Sammy, teasing Sam with her thumb and leaning forward, tongue flittering against the glans.

"Fuck, Dean, I can't—_you_."

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" asked Dean, thumb still rubbing Sam's hood. She leant forward again, tonguing Sam's hole, Sam's wetness flooding her mouth as she sucked, nose rubbing Sammy's clit.

"_Ah—_y-yes!"

"You touch yourself a lot, little sister?" asked Dean, pulling back, not stopping the motion of her thumb over Sammy's clit.

"N-not really."

"No?"

"Okay, maybe. H-hard to when you sleep in the same bed as me."

"Fuck, you touched yourself while I was asleep next to you?"

"Like I said, it was hard, but I could manage it."

"Shit, that's hot," moaned Deanna, squeezing her thighs together. "Just your clit or do you put your fingers inside you?"

"B-oth."

"Yeah? Can you come when you finger yourself?"

Sammy shook her head, "Doesn't really do anything for me."

"Can I try?" asked Deanna, leaning forward again and tonguing Sam's clit, teasing her middle finger over Sammy's lips, slicking her digit with Sam's wetness.

"Y-_es_!" cried Sam, fisting the sheets, Dean's finger _inside_ her body, in and out motion combined with the wet circles of Deanna's tongue over her clit making her thighs shake. "_Dee_."

Deanna smirked, Sam's muscles tightening around her fingers. She rubbed the flat of her tongue over Sam's clit until Sammy's muscles relaxed, easing her finger just that much deeper, pressing upward against the slightly rough area there.

"Fuck, Dean!" yelled Sam, entire body arching, felt like she was going to come undone from the pressure inside her groin.

"Never found your g-spot?"

"T-touched something before but it never felt like that, just like I had to pee," laughed Sam breathlessly, crying out, Dean's finger pushing against that spot again. "_God_."

"Shit, Sammy, gonna make you come so hard," said Deanna, smirking, she sucked on Sam's clit, alternating flicking her tongue against the glans and rubbing Sam's g-spot, little sister falling apart under her touch. She looked up at Sammy, didn't even care that Sam had taken to touching herself, fingers curled in her hair before she massaged her tits, thumbs rubbing over her nipples, hands sliding down over her stomach. She pulled away long enough to say 'go ahead' before Sam's fingers were clenched in her hair, legs finding their way over her shoulders as Sammy pulled her in closer.

"F-_uck_, Dee. Keep doing that," Sammy moaned, grinding her hips against her sister's face, "with your tongue. And god, your _finger_. _Shit_." She screamed, muscles spasming around Deanna's finger so hard Dean's finger slipped free.

"God, little sister, so fucking hot," whispered Dean, licking Sam's cunt until Sammy went limp and pushed at the top of her head. She grinned and crawled up Sam's body, surprised when Sammy framed her face and crushed their mouths together, Sam's hips bucking against her own when Sammy got a taste of her pussy.

"Y-you're good at that," panted Sammy, dragging her fingers through Deanna's mussed hair, hands falling to her sister's ass, Deanna pressing soft kisses along her throat.

"You might just be sensitive," said Deanna, shrugging. She sucked a bruise into Sam's collarbone, Sam's moan of her name making her grin.

"What," Sammy giggled, tipping her head to the side, allowing Dean to suck kisses up her neck, "what do you want me to do?"

"We can do something that'll make us both feel good…" whispered Deanna, angling her hips over Sam's, hand curled under Sam's knee, stretching Sam's leg out to the side, cunts pressed together.

"Gonna grind on me? This works?" asked Sammy, gasping when Dean moved against her. "G-guess it does." Deanna was wet against her, movement of their groins together slick and smooth, her sister's clit rubbing against her own with each of their movements.

"Never seen it in porn before?"

"H-haven't really had all the much chance to watch porn, Dee," moaned Sam, breaths stuttering every time Deanna pressed down on her.

"Maybe if you didn't go to the library so much. Could've been here watching it with me," laughed Deanna, rocking harder down on Sammy, eyes fluttering closed, stimulation making her breath hitch. She palmed Sam's breast, hips jerking, Sam's hand massaging her buttock.

"Deanna, I _need_."

"What, Sammy, tell me."

"Can't—_lemme_," said Sam, stilling Deanna's hips, shifting and sitting up. She rearranged their legs, limbs scissored so she could better rock against her sister. "Now I can move against you properly."

"Then do it," teased Deanna, crying out when Sam reached between them and rubbed her thumb against her hood. "F-_fuck_, wasn't expecting that," she laughed.

Sammy smiled and curled her arms around her sister's body, dragging them even closer together and pressing her mouth against Deanna's, heart pounding as they kissed and grinded. Heat burned low in her belly, first orgasm never fully leaving her nerves. She rode that edge as she grinded against Dean, movements against one another rekindling the heat.

Sweat slicked Deanna's lower back, sternum wet with perspiration, thighs and duvet soaked with both of their wetness. Her fingers slipped over Sam's skin, up Sammy's arms and into her hair, fisting the soft strands as she leant in and kissed Samantha's mouth, bodies undulating together. Her muscles tensed, legs quaking with tension, entire body alight as she gasped into Sam's mouth. "Coming, little sister, _fuck_," she moaned, hips jerking in small movements as she orgasmed, Sam's hand falling between them and rubbing her clit, hips spasming from the stimulation. "Jesus Christ, Sammy," she whimpered, pulling her hips back from Sam's and easing her middle finger into Sam's body, pushing against her g-spot and rubbing against her clit at the same time.

Sam swore, fingers tight around Deanna's biceps as her sister fingered her to another orgasm, body shaking as she slicked her sister's palm and the coverlet, broken moans falling from her mouth. She stilled Deanna's wrist and carefully eased Dean's finger free, pulling Deanna's finger into her mouth and suckling, simple movement of her tongue over her sister's digit letting her recover from the sensations overwhelming her body.

She laughed, Deanna collapsing on top of her.

"Love you, Sammy. _God_, so good," groaned Dean, curling her arms around Sam, licking Sam's throat as they relaxed.

Sammy stroked Deanna's sweat-slick back, humming when Dean stopped licking her and nuzzled her throat. She pressed a kiss to the crown of Deanna's head and whispered her own love for her sister. She massaged Deanna's ass and Deanna jerked against her, hips rocking. She smirked, "Think you can go one more time before Dad gets back tonight?"

Deanna grinned.

Deanna spread out on the freshly laundered comforter covering her and Sam's bed, absently flicking through television channels. She muted the TV when she heard the rumble of the Impala down the road, chuckling when Dad had to knock on the door.

She got up off the bed and waited for Dad to knock again, three quick knocks followed by two solid thumps and she knew to let him in.

"Didn't hear me the first time?" grumbled John, careful to step over the salt lining the door. He dropped his duffel by the sitting table and carded his fingers through his dirty hair. "Where's your sister?"

Deanna raised an eyebrow, tipping her head toward the bathroom.

John rolled his eyes and sighed, "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."


	2. Accuracy & Precision

**Summary: **Deanna's accuracy doesn't only apply to shooting.

**Warnings****:** weapons talk, femmeslash, underage (Sam[antha] is 16, Dean[na] is 20), fingering, cunnilingus, outdoor sex, Impala sex.

* * *

Sam had a love hate relationship with apartment complexes.

Living in an apartment complex meant she had a greater chance of actually interacting with people her age. Hanging out with Deanna was great, more often than not ending up with them sated and sweaty, but sometimes Samantha liked to study with other students in her grade, to listen to their gossip even though she rarely knew if they were talking about fictional characters or celebrities.

Apartment complexes also meant running more than a couple miles with backpacks full of weapons because there wasn't a safe place to train in the suburbs. She liked the feel of a gun in her hands or the heft of a blade. Weapons training wasn't the worst at all. It was the running.

Sammy knew they didn't have a lot of money. She wouldn't go so far as to say that they were poor, but she'd accompanied Deanna on more than one occasion to hustle pool so she knew. No money meant not the best sports bras and her chest and back always ached when she and her sister arrived at their destination, usually in the woods or a large field.

So she was glad for the heat, 95 outside but the heat index was at 102. Dad was a hard-ass but he wasn't trying to kill her and Dee. Anything above 80 and they weren't running. When they woke up that morning and Dean told her they were driving out to the farm she gladly tied her hair back and shoved a headband on her head.

She was going through the false-bottom in the trunk when Deanna pressed a sweating water bottle between her shoulder blades. "_Fuck_."

Deanna smirked, hair sticking up in every direction, didn't even bother to comb out yesterday's gel. "We got everything?"

"Unless you were planning on using all of our shells today…"

Dean rolled her eyes and snapped Sam's bra strap before shoving the backpack with water against her chest. "Keep a hold of that," she said, rearranging the trunk bottom before shutting it and climbing into the Impala.

"Anything specific Dad wants us to work on?" asked Sam, immediately rolling down her window after she dropped the book bag into the footwell.

"Pretty sure we need to train with the crossbows; he got some kind of new bolt from one of his contacts."

"Explosive?"

"You wish," said Deanna, one brow cocked at her sister.

"Just because I don't _love_ all this, doesn't mean I can't enjoy an explosion or two, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Not explosive, though."

Sam sighed, "That's too bad."

"Maybe if you were better at chemistry…"

Sam rolled her eyes and smacked Dean's tit. "I'm _fine_ at chemistry."

"Then you can make us some explosive bolt tips."

"That sounds…_so_ sexual coming from you. What is _wrong_ with you?" Sam groaned and shifted, reaching for the backpack and pulling out Dean's open bottle.

"Or maybe it's just _you_. Good to know what kind of mood you're going to be in later," replied Deanna, winking at her sister, cursing when Sam wiped condensation on her bare bicep. "Freak."

"Slut," sneered Sam, swallowing down half of the water left.

"Oh, only with you, Sammy," she laughed, stealing Sam's headband and sliding it through her own hair. Deanna cranked up the volume and tapped her thumb against the steering wheel, loudly singing along to whatever mixtape she had jammed into the cassette player.

Sam huffed out a breath and took another swallow of water, glad she didn't have to listen to her sister butchering the notes for much longer. She knew Deanna did it on purpose, voice usually pleasant unless Dean _wanted_ to torture her. The only way to get her to stop would be to combat Deanna's wailing with her own terrible screaming, but that only resulted in silence and a headache and she'd rather be clearheaded while they trained.

So she would grin and bear it, or at least try to block it out as she leant her head out the window.

"Aw, c'mon, Samantha, you're no fun," groaned Dean, tugging Sam's little ponytail, pulling her hair tie until it barely clung to the ends of her hair, escaped layers falling around her bitchface.

She put both hands back on the wheel as she turned left. They'd trained at the abandoned farm before, surprised nobody called the cops from all the gunshots considering the place wasn't even that far from town. Deanna parked fifty yards away from the line of a shoddy wooden fence, cans still there from last weekend's training.

"You _did _remember to bring sunscreen, right?"

"Of course I did; I don't need more freckles," said Dean, taking the water bag from her sister and pulling out the bottle of sunscreen. "Get out first and then I'll hook you up."

"You are so _weird_," laughed Sammy, climbing out of the Impala and then gathering her hair in a tight ponytail. "Are you going to give me my headband back?" she asked, sighing, watching as Deanna squeezed out too much sunscreen into her palm.

"C'mere," said Dean, holding her hands out.

"Ew, no, Dee, that's _way_ too much," said Sam, backing away.

"Just come here; I'll rub the extra on me."

"Dean, _no_."

"…don't make me tackle you."

Samantha rolled her eyes and spread out her arms. "Alright, rub it on me."

"Good girl," said Deanna, rubbing her hands together before spreading the sunscreen over Sam's chest and collarbone, asking her sister to push down the straps of her camisole and bra so she could rub the lotion over her shoulders. "Tip your head up," she asked, massaging the sunscreen into her neck.

"I could've handled my chest, Dean," huffed Sam, letting her sister continue spreading lotion down her arms.

"But I like to handle your chest," leered Deanna, squeezing Sam's boobs together, Sam's shiver making her smirk.

"You are such a skeeze," said Sam, turning around so Deanna could get her back.

"Yeah, but we both knew that already, didn't we?" She finished rubbing lotion into Sam's back and asked, "Want me to do your legs?"

"No no, I don't need help for that," said Sam, taking the sunscreen and rubbing the lotion into her legs. "Do you need-"

"Lotioned up before we left."

"Even your back?"

"Got a tank on, Sammy, only had to do the back of my neck."

"But your shoulder blades, Dee," answered Sam, standing up straight and rubbing the excess lotion from her hands on her sister's exposed shoulder blades.

"We done lubing each other up?"

Sammy snorted. "I think so." She walked around to the back of the Impala and caught the keys when Deanna tossed them to her. "What are we starting out with?"

"It's hot as shit out, Sammy. I think our best bet is the crossbows and we can work out in the apartment gym when we get back."

"I am completely fine with that, except I think we'll need better targets than some holey soda cans…"

"Dad actually left us a target he got from Bobby," said Dean, pulling open the back door and grabbing the black cube. "Catch."

Sam dropped the keys when she caught the target, expecting the cube to be heavier than its five pounds. "Pretty light."

"Yeah. Dad said it should be able to take a beating, though." Deanna picked up the keys and popped open the trunk. "Go set up the target on the fence."

"Is it going to be high enough?" called Sam over her shoulder, watching Deanna for a moment before continuing toward the fence.

"Doesn't matter. I think accuracy is more important right now." Dean settled the crossbows on the hood of the Impala and leant against it, fingering one of the bolts in the quiver. "Hurry up!"

Sam sighed and jogged back to her sister, watching Dean with a quirked brow. "You done rubbing the tip?"

"You're up first, girl," said Deanna, stepping away from the hood and gesturing at Sam's crossbow. She watched as Sam took up her weapon, shouldering the crossbow and checking the sight. Her sister adjusted her grip.

"Watch your fingers, Sam; once you squeeze the trigger that string can snap your fingers off."

"I got it, Deanna," said Sam quietly, moving the crossbow from against her cheek for a moment and checking her grip. She shouldered it again. "Sight seems okay."

"Great, cock it and make sure the string is centered."

"Yes, ma'am," mocked Sam, lowering the crossbow, resting it between her feet, slowly pulling the heavy string back until the safety locked into place.

"Alright, now get a bolt and load it."

"I know the basics, Deanna, but what's so special about these—what the _hell_?"

The bolt tips were made of silver, typical for their quarrels and arrows, but the tip wasn't a typical arrowhead, but one fashioned in a way that looked like four separate blades molded together. "Will this even go that far?" she asked, pointing the crossbow downfield and loading the bolt.

"Guess we'll find out, won't we," said Deanna, watching her sister line up the shot, aiming a little higher than normal and then squeezing the trigger.

* * *

"Your precision is real tight, but you still gotta work on your accuracy, Sammy," said Deanna, setting the bolts in the quiver after Sam's fifth set.

"Maybe my sight's off," said Sam, closing the back door and spreading the blanket she got out on the hood. She lay on top of the car and picked up her crossbow, removing the battery from the laser sight and putting it back in.

"I guess we can let Dad take a look at it when he comes back."

"I'm not too worried about it right now considering Dad doesn't even take me on hunts."

"He will, Sammy; you're only sixteen."

"Dad took you on your first hunt when you were fifteen."

"Do you even _want_ to go on a hunt?"

"Not particularly, but what's the point of all this training if he's not going to utilize me?" asked Sam, directing her attention to her sister, surprised when she realized Deanna had loosed all the bolts. She squinted across the field, quarrels spread around the main target. "Christ, Dee."

"Yeah," called back Deanna, soft laugh falling from her mouth. She carefully pulled the bolts from the foam target and headed back toward her sister, dropping the quarrels when she reached Sam. "Fuck, little sister."

"What's the matter?" asked Sam, pushing her hair out of her eyes and leaning up on her elbows.

"You realize how you look right now?" asked Deanna, setting her crossbow next to the bolts and stepping between her sister's spread legs.

Sam's eyes widened when her sister reached for her legs. "Deanna, _don't _I'm-"

"What?" asked Dean, sliding her hands over Sam's calves, squeezing the tight muscle of Sam's thighs.

"…hairy."

"Fuck that, I don't care, Sam," laughed Deanna, rubbing her hands over Sam's prickly legs.

"I'm like a spider," groaned Sam, scrunching up her nose as her sister smoothed her palms against her thighs.

"And you say _I'm _weird…" Deanna inched her fingers up the legs of Sam's shorts, feeling the hems of Sam's boyshorts.

"You're not done shooting," whispered Sam, not pushing her sister away, instead sliding her hands up and over Deanna's hips, fingers curved around Dee's flanks.

Deanna hummed. "I can finish after I make you come, considering you weren't paying much attention before anyway."

"Oh, is that what you're going to do?" Sam shifted, Dean's fingers dancing over her abdomen and making her muscles flutter.

"Definitely," said Deanna, planting her hands either side of Sammy's torso and leaning over her sister, pressing her mouth against Samantha's, Sam palming the back of her head and bucking up against her.

She pulled at the straps of Sam's bra and camisole, laughing as Sam's arms got stuck when she tried to free them.

"Do you want me to just take it off?" asked Sam, moaning, Deanna's fingers tugging her cami and bra beneath her breasts, nipples tight and hard under her sister's thumbs as Dean squeezed her tits.

"Naw, like you better this way," said Dean, leaning over her sister and kissing her throat. She dragged her hands down Sam's sides, fingers teasing the waistband of her cutoff shorts until she reached the clasp. She slid the button through the catch.

"_Dee_," whispered Sam, rocking upward, Deanna's hand sliding down her shorts, palm warm against the front of her damp panties.

Dean stepped back, dragging Sam's shorts off with one hand, leaving them dangling where they caught on Sam's right sneaker. "God, Sam," she whispered, lavender fabric of Sam's boyshorts wet under her fingers.

"Come _on_, Deanna," groaned Sam, lifting her hips and dragging down her panties, one hand cupping a breast as she guided Deanna's hand between her legs again.

"All flushed for me." Dean dragged her thumb over Sam's vulva, swollen and slick, blush obvious even through Samantha's pubes.

"I would hope so," laughed Sam, pushing her panties down below her knees so she could spread her legs wider.

"Fuck, you want it, don't you," mumbled Dean, planting a hand on Sam's hip as she dragged a finger down to Sam's taint. She scratched her nail against Sam's perineum, laughing breathily, little sister jolting beneath her.

"Dee, _please_."

Deanna smirked, leaning over Samantha as she spread her sister's lips, finger teasing her clenching entrance. "You want it?"

"_Fuck_ me," huffed Sam, tilting her hips upward and sighing when Deanna breached her. "God yes," she moaned, curling her arms around Dean's neck and kissing her, rocking into Dean's thrusts, angling her hips so Deanna would rub against that spot inside.

"Hey, hey, careful with the windshield," said Deanna, shaking her head at her sister, licking over Sammy's jaw and up toward her ear. She dragged her tongue over the shell, tonguing the lobe and suckling, Sam's head tipping to the side as she moaned.

"More, Deanna, _please_," begged Sam, both hands fondling her tits, squeezing them together before she teased her fingers over her sternum, light sensation such a contrast to the firm thrust of her sister's finger inside her.

"God, little sister, should see yourself. So hot with your clothes half-off, riding my finger and touching your tits," she leaned over Sam, nudging Sam's palm away with her cheek, rubbing her face between Sam's breasts, licking the curves of her sister's tits before sucking a nipple into her mouth.

"Jesus Christ, _Dean_! Put," Sammy's hand flew to her sister's forearm, nails digging into Deanna's soft skin, "another."

Dean grinned between Sam's tits, easing her finger out and dragging two through Sam's wetness before sliding back inside Sam's cunt.

"Y-yeah, Deanna, that's it, I _need_—_fuck_." Sam moaned, Deanna's thumb firm against her clit before she could even ask, she ground on Dean's fingers, bucking up against Deanna's thumb, chest tightening as she approached that peak. Her sister moved her thumb in the smallest of circles as she moved, sensation building and building as she fought for breath, chest heaving.

"God, you're close, aren't you, Sam," said Deanna with a wicked grin, kissing Sam on the mouth before easing back, planting a kiss to Sam's exposed bellybutton, nosing through Sam's slight curls before she licked over her thumb, little sister whimpering. She hummed. "Want me to lick your clit, baby girl? Lick you as I fuck you with my fingers?"

Sam keened, fingers scrabbling at her sister's shoulders as Deanna pulled her thumb back, climax fading until Dean sucked her clit, tongue rapidly flitting over the sensitive glans, back bowing as she cried out, entire body shuddering as her cunt clenched rhythmically around her sister's slowing fingers, fingertips sliding over her g-spot making her shudder even harder as she panted.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," said Deanna, using her other hand to comb through Sam's loose hair, pushing the sweaty waves back from Sam's flushed face.

"Shut up," laughed Sam, bucking against Deanna's hand, shuddering through the stimulation.

Deanna smiled, rubbing up against Sam's g-spot just to hear her sister whimper before she freed her fingers, slick and shiny. She made sure Sam was watching her as she dragged her fingers over her bottom lip, licking off Sam's come before she slid her fingers between her lips, humming as she sucked them clean.

"I hate you," panted Sam, "so much right now," she groaned, thighs clenching together, cunt pulsing.

"You fucking love me," said Deanna, palms pressed either side of Sam's head as she kissed her, Sam's tongue eagerly rubbing over her own, sister's hands finding her ass beneath her shorts. She pulled Sam's panties back up, snapping the elastic into place.

"Jerk," huffed Sam, pulling her bra and camisole back over her chest, playing with the straps until her boobs were properly contained, tiredly slipping back into her shorts.

"Bitch," answered Deanna, smirking at her sister before taking up her crossbow again.

"…you've got to be kidding me."

"What? I still gotta work on my precision…"

Sam laughed, spreading out over the hood again, body loose and sated as she threw her arms back behind her head, fingers stretching across the roof. "Mm, because we both know that your accuracy is perfection."


	3. Sore

**Warnings**: Winsisters (they have always been girls), femmeslash, underage (Sam 16/17, Dean 20/21), pseudo-tribadism, fingering

**Summary**: Dean's PMSing and convinces Sam to ease her pains.

* * *

"_Fuck_, Sammy…"

"What _now_, Deanna?" asked Sam, turning around at her desk and glancing back at her sister. "…why are you fondling yourself on my bed?"

"My nipples _hurt_."

"So stop _pinching_ them," laughed Samantha, setting her pencil in the crease of her pre-calculus text book.

"But it makes them feel better."

Sam frowned. "I don't…follow."

"I don't know, Sammy, but goddamn they're sore."

"Because of me?"

"I wish," said Deanna with a snort.

"…your period?"

"In a few days."

Samantha sighed and pushed her hair back from her face. "Well, could you maybe go do that somewhere else? All your moaning and sighing is really distracting."

Deanna moaned, back arching as she rolled her nipples through her loose t-shirt. "Is it?"

Sam swallowed hard. "Quite."

It wasn't like she didn't know how her sister felt, and if it were any other time she would be happy to help Dean out, but Sam preferred to get her homework done sooner rather than later and Deanna's distractions were certainly not helping her toward that goal. "Deanna, I-"

"Come on, Sam, help me out," said Dee, smirking at her sister as she pulled her t-shirt up under her tits.

"Help you _what_, exactly? I can get you a Midol-"

"_Sam_."

"I-I just want to finish up these problems…"

"Are you sure you don't want to take care of _my_ problem?" Deanna kept one hand cupped over her breast, other hand sliding down her flat stomach to the front of her jeans, legs spreading as she teased a finger between her thighs.

"I don't really think that's going to help your sore nipples."

"But now I'm horny," moaned Dean, rubbing herself through her jeans.

"Are you?" asked Sam, standing and stepping toward her bed.

"Come find out."

Sam laughed and knelt on the bed, shuffling toward her sister on her knees. She stilled Deanna's hand and pressed Deanna's wrists next to her head. Deanna squirmed when she straddled Dee, hands pushing Dean's t-shirt up to her collarbone, nipples tight, chest heaving.

"_Sammy_."

"Take it off," said Sam, rubbing her thumbs over Deanna's hipbones, gaze riveted to the slight bounce of Dean's chest, shifting so she could pull off her t-shirt. "So pretty," she whispered, dragging her fingers up Deanna's sides, thumbs catching the peaks of Dean's nipples as she caressed her sister's chest.

Deanna hissed, Sam's thumbs twisting circles over her nipples, back bowing when Sammy pinched. "You _shit_," she hummed, throwing her arms behind her head, tilting toward Sam so she could kiss her sister, Sam's palms curving around her tits.

"What do you want?" asked Sam, rocking forward, thighs tight around her sister's hips.

"Get your clothes off," panted Deanna, watching Sammy unzip her hoodie, nothing but her bra on underneath. "_Christ_, baby girl."

"Just sitting around today, what do you want from me," laughed Sam, sliding off the bed and wriggling out of her jeans. She dropped her jeans on top of her hoodie and reached for Deanna, quickly unbuttoning her sister's pants and working them down Dean's bowed legs.

She sat on top of her sister again, reaching for the amulet that had worked its way around her neck. Samantha settled it between her sister's breasts, pressing her mouth around it before kissing Dean's tits.

Sammy's hair fell into her face and Deanna reached up and gathered Sam's layers in a loose fist, wanted to see Sam's face as she licked and kissed her chest, slow slide of Sam's tongue over her amulet making her hips buck. "Sammy, c'mon, little sister," she moaned, spreading her legs so her thighs cradled Sam's hips, Sam's cunt warm against her.

Samantha grinned and flicked her tongue over Deanna's nipple, teasingly moving against Deanna, making her sister gasp and moan. "Feel any better?" she asked, sealing her lips around Deanna and sucking hard.

"F-_uck_," groaned Dean, pressing Sam's hand against the side of her tit, urging Sammy to squeeze her breast as she teased her nipple. "Goddamn, _Sam_."

Sammy chuckled, rubbing the underside of Deanna's breast with her thumb as she sucked on her sister's other nipple, circling the peak and then nipping.

"You are the _worst_," panted Dee, palming the back of Sam's head and pressing Sammy closer to her chest, smile pulling at her mouth when Sam rubbed the flat of her tongue over the freckles on her collarbone.

"I'm giving you time I could be spending doing my homework," said Sam slowly, sucking kisses up Deanna's throat. "I'm the _best_."

"Then do something about _this_." Deanna bucked up against her sister, head falling back as Sam pressed against her. She caught Sam's mouth, panties wet between them.

She shifted between Deanna's legs, straddling her sister's right thigh and bending Dean's left leg.

"Panties off _first_, Sam," groaned Deanna, rolling her eyes at her sister when Sammy smirked. She watched Sam, Sam's teasing fingers over her inner-thighs making her legs quake, lifting her hips as Sam eased her underwear down and off. Her fingers were under Sam's panties before her sister even straightened, impatiently pushing at the dampened fabric.

Sam straddled her thigh again, fingers sliding up her leg and Dean stilled her sister's wrist. "Bra, too," she whispered, tongue rubbing over her bottom lip as Sam sighed and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra.

"Happy?" asked Sam, lowering herself, cunt pressed wet and firm against her sister's thigh.

"Very," answered Deanna, winking, hands curving to Sam's tits and squeezing, thumbs teasing over Sam's nipples as she leant up and kissed her sister's sternum.

Sam hummed, hips shifting along her sister's thigh, eyes falling closed.

"Sammy, _touch_ me, goddamnit." Deanna grabbed Sam's hand and pressed it against her groin, thumb spread over her curls.

Samantha laughed, teasing her fingers lower, rubbing Dean's hood with her thumb, index finger teasing the wetness between her sister's lips. She slid her other hand up Deanna's side, pinching Dean's nipple, her body arching as she moaned.

"That's it, baby girl," encouraged Deanna, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Sam's finger slipping inside her. She fisted Sam's hair, dragging her sister's mouth against her own, licking her way into Sam's mouth, thigh flexing between Sammy's legs, making her groan and grind down against her.

Sam gasped, massaging Deanna's tit, planting kisses down Dee's throat, catching Dean's nipple between her lips when she reached it, sucking hard.

"Fuck yes, _Sam_." Deanna kissed her sister again, grinding on Sam's finger, hips twitching upward every time Sam rubbed her clit, toes restlessly curling. Sam pressed upward, pressure against her g-spot making her cry out, chest heaving.

Dean's arms wrapped around her and Sam lay against Deanna, breasts rubbing against her sister's, grinding harder against Deanna's thigh, amulet pressed sharp and tight between her tits.

"Christ, so good," moaned Dee, sucking a bruise into her sister's shoulder, writhing under Sam and urging her to use two fingers. Sam slowly slipped a second finger into her cunt, thumb rubbing maddeningly over her clit, the slightest pressure back and forth, pleasure slowly building through her body.

Deanna's thigh was slick and firm between her legs, flex of her sister's muscle against her making Sam pant into Dean's collarbone. She quickened the roll of her hips, Dean rubbing her palms over her ass. "Dee, I'm close," she gasped, shifting so she could tease Deanna's nipples, tongue fluttering over one as she pinched the other, licking at the other when Deanna fisted her hair and pressed her mouth tighter to her chest.

"_Yes_, Sam. C'mon, baby girl, _harder_," she begged, breath catching and head tipping back, sensation building in her groin, feather-light caress over her glans edging into firm pressure, stimulation overwhelming her. Deanna cried out, hips bucking and thighs quivering, riding her sister's fingers as she orgasmed, fingers digging into Sam's ass.

Sammy pulled back and watched her sister shudder through her release, carefully freeing her fingers as she eased up the pressure over Deanna's clit. She reached between her own legs, then, rubbing her middle finger over herself as she ground against Deanna's thigh. Dean's palms were tight over her hips, big sister leaning up and kissing her breast, tongue rolling over her nipples as Deanna whispered encouragement.

"So fucking wet for me, Sammy," panted Dee, gripping Sam's hips harder, sucking love bites into Sam's sweat-slick skin, flexing her thigh between Sam's. Sam clenched her fingers in her short hair, messing up the gelled locks as her sister leaned forward and caught her mouth, tits quaking as Sammy moaned against her lips, slicking their thighs as she came. "Fucking beautiful, little sister," she whispered, sucking Sammy's bottom lip and then pressing their foreheads together, dragging her fingers through Sam's sweaty hair.

She hummed against Dean's throat, pressing a chaste kiss to the dip at the base before rolling off her sister and climbing to her feet. Sam stretched, joints pleasantly popping before she dropped her arms. Her clothes lay next to her feet and she picked them up, ready to pull her panties back on until she heard her sister moan.

Deanna spread out across the bed, legs pressed together as she arched her back, humming as she rubbed against Sam's bedspread. She dragged her hands through her hair, palms slowly sliding down her neck and down to her breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples. "Are you sure you wanna get dressed again?" she asked, smirking at her sister.

Sam narrowed her eyes at Deanna, glancing at her open textbook and notebook and then looking back at her sister. She dropped her panties on top of their clothes. "You're lucky it's only Saturday," she said, rolling her eyes and jumping on Dean.


	4. A Fluffy Interruption

**Warnings: **Winsisters (they have always been girls), underage (Sam is 16/17, Dean is 20/21), schmoop

**Summary: **Sam and Dean puppy sit for one of Sam's school friends.

**Rating**: PG-13 for groping and intent

* * *

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Deanna?"

"I thought you said we were puppy sitting," said Dean, brow quirked at the small, fluffy beast she held in her hands, huge fuzzy head cocked inquisitively at her.

"…they _are_ puppies?" answered Sam, frowning at Deanna, scratching one of the puppies behind its ears.

"Sammy, they are _huge_." Dean shifted the puppy from side to side, placing the puppy on the ground after it squirmed in her grasp.

"They're mountain dogs, Deanna. You've seen their parents; they're going to get even bigger."

"Where _are _their parents anyway?"

"Mindy told me she had to take them to get groomed," said Sam to the puppy in front of her, fluffy animal rubbing its face against the toe of her boot.

Deanna sat down in front of her sister, tucking her hands under the rubbing puppy's ears and making them flop up and down. "Who's this one?" she asked, letting the puppy nip at her wiggling fingers.

"They're calling him Bucky for now." Sam watched as the other three puppies chased a leaf around the yard. She grabbed one of the smaller pups, stopping its rough-housing when it got too aggressive. The puppy batted at her hands, catching her fingers in its mouth and chewing on them with sharp teeth. "Little goober," she said, wincing and letting go of the puppy, watching her run off after her siblings.

Bucky chewed on the laces of her boot, paws pressed against the sole. Sammy whistled at him, head tipping to the left and then the right when she whistled again.

"Maybe you should become a dog trainer," said Deanna, smile pulling at her mouth as Bucky pawed at the ground, butt wiggling in the air before he yipped at Samantha.

Sam snorted. "I'm sure Dad would _love_ that," she said, catching Bucky after he jumped toward her, falling back and cuddling him to her chest, puppy gnawing at the drawstrings of her sweatshirt, wet nose rubbing her cleavage.

"Oh, so you'll let a puppy motorboat you, but when _I_ try it you smack me in the head!" grumbled Deanna, lying back next to Sammy, chuckling when the other puppies came running and started climbing over them both. Two of them climbed onto her stomach, the smaller one pushed off her abdomen by the bigger one. She watched the small puppy paw at her jacket, not enough momentum to propel itself up toward its sibling. "Who are these two?" she asked, teasing a fingertip over the bigger puppy's ear.

"They have collars on, Dee," said Sammy, tipping her head to the side, Bucky sliding off her shoulder, backside settled in the join of her neck and shoulder, face buried in her chest.

"That's just not fair," whispered Deanna, staring at Bucky, puppy's eyelids drooping until one of the other puppies pawed at Bucky's tail. Bucky rolled off of Sammy's chest and wrestled with his sibling, puppies stilling as they fell asleep on top of one another.

"I'll tell you what," said Sam, slowly sitting up and gathering the two puppies in her arms. "If you help me bring them in and they stay asleep, I'll let you feel me up in the living room until Mindy gets back."

Deanna grinned, easily scooping up her two puppies, struggling for only a moment before settling down again. She leaned closer to Samantha and kissed her. "You got yourself a deal, sister." Sammy shook her head and she smiled, watching Sam walk toward the house before kissing the puppies on their heads, "You two better not mess this up for me." The puppies quirked their heads at her. She glanced down at their collars. "Ella and DJ. You two are troublemakers." She hugged them to her chest and followed Samantha into the house.

"Over here, Deanna," called Sammy, putting her two puppies down in their pen.

"Right," answered Deanna, carefully settling the other two puppies into the pen and then stepping back to allow her sister to close the gate. She turned on Sammy then, lips lifted at the corner and a mischievous glint in her eye. Sam's wrists were soft under her fingers, pulse thudding heavily beneath the drag of Deanna's thumbs. She let her gaze drop to Sam's chest, cleavage obvious as Sam's breaths quickened.

"Dean, I-"

She led Sam back toward the couch, Sammy's lips parting under her own. Sam's knees hit the edge of the couch and she sat, Deanna following her and straddling her sister's thighs. She slid her hands up over Sam's arms, framing Sammy's face and tilting her head, tongue dragging over Sam's bottom lip before slipping inside, thumbs rubbing the soft curves of Sam's cheeks.

Sam tipped her head, tongue dragging over the meat of Deanna's thumb, slow slide of her sister's hand over her throat making her shiver. Her back arched, Dean's finger insistent at the collar of her t-shirt, tugging it down beneath her breasts, forcing down the zipper of her hoodie.

"God, Sam," whispered Deanna, ducking down and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the hollow at the base of Sam's throat, tonguing the dip and following the slight veining to Sammy's sternum. She looked up at Sam, little sister's eyes bright, lips slightly parted.

"You're stretching my shirt," said Sam quietly, curling her fingers over Dee's elbows, breath hitching when Deanna pressed her face against her chest and squeezed her tits.

A car door slammed outside, Sam's eyes going wide as she scrambled to straighten her shirt and push Deanna away at the same time. "_Shit_," she hissed, rolling her eyes at Deanna's furrowed brow and downturned mouth.

The puppies woke and yipped, scrambling around in their pen as the front door opened.

"Samantha, we're back!" called Mindy, guiding her dogs into the living room, letting the puppies' parents sniff at their pups through the pen. "Who's this?"

"My-"

"Just a friend," answered Deanna, glancing at Sammy and interrupting before Sam had to flounder for an answer. "I'm Deanna. I hope you don't mind that I helped Sam watch your pups."

Mindy glanced from the pink swell of Deanna's mouth to Sam's half-zipped hoodie and the disheveled shirt underneath. "Right. You don't go to MacKean do you?"

"She does not," said Sam, curling her fingers around her sister's wrist, Deanna's cheeks flushed, brow slightly pinched, knew Dee was not in the mood to explain their relationship to Mindy. "Anyway, it's good you're home; I really need to get back over to my place."

"Of course, Sam." Mindy pulled money out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Sam.

"This isn't necessary," said Sam, moving to hand the money back until Mindy pressed her fingers back over the twenty.

"For, uh, taking time from your afternoon with Deanna, then."

Dean snickered and Sam rolled her eyes. "Well thanks," she said, shoving the money into her hoodie. "See you on the bus in the morning."

"Yeah, see you. Nice to meet you, Deanna."

"And you," answered Deanna with a small smile. "Have a good night," she said, nudging Sam's back with her shoulder, guiding Sam out the front door. She pulled it closed behind her and settled her hands on her sister's waist, leaning over her shoulder and whispering into Sam's ear. "I hope you don't have any homework for tomorrow because at home?" she paused, nuzzling just behind Sammy's ear, felt Sam's skin prickle under her palms, "No puppies to interrupt us."


End file.
